


Adoraytion

by jadoreme



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memes, Smut, cowritten, plz don't read, poem, why are we like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoreme/pseuds/jadoreme
Summary: A Rickyl poem that no one asked for...





	Adoraytion

my nayme is Rick  
I dont liek dikk  
but wen its nite  
I chek for tiks  
his clothes are off  
it's nothing sik  
dont stayre at him  
I do it quik

my nayme is Daryl  
I dont liek Rick  
I swear I dont  
that woud be sik  
I punch his fayce  
giv him a stitch  
I hayte that Rick  
that sum’bitch

my nayme is Rick  
I do liek dikk  
and wen its nite  
I rubb his sticke  
he feels quite smoothe  
and rather thique  
I luv to kiss  
and mayk him slick  
Daryl likes  
the litt’l liks  
they maek him hap’y  
mayk him kik

my nayme is Daryl  
I dont liek Rick  
‘speciallye when  
he succ my dikk  
down on his knees  
he mayke me twitch  
hands in his hare  
and he submitte 

my Rick and me  
we go retrieve  
some cans an shit  
for familye  
we all alone  
jus him an me  
Rick in my armes  
my fantasy

take off his shirt  
to go to sleep  
lay syde by syde  
conservin heat  
I kiss his nek  
he turn to me  
and blincke his eyes  
prettily

me an Daryl  
I wan to be  
his fore’er,  
eternity  
we lay together  
peaceful dreams  
strong armes around  
protectin me

when morning come  
I wayke to see  
he’s by the fyre  
watchin me  
hands on my chest  
lips gent’ly meet  
says “I love you”  
and it's compleat


End file.
